


Blue Sugar

by Sugar_and_Salt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drugs because duh, Ko Ko Bop!AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt
Summary: Whenever they want to feel human, they go to Junmyeon.Unlike others, Jongdae stays.





	Blue Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TokkiBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokkiBunny/gifts).



> This is a short little something for my dearest Hipster Bunny Tokki, who is a great friend and a great beta, keeping me company from the other end of the world. You deserve a novel, but it only turned out this short because I'm a loser. I still hope you'll enjoy this!  
> I wish you an amazing year full of success ♡
> 
> Sugary~

Controlling your gift is difficult. It's not entirely impossible, but keeping the powers inside had a price - and that price was called humanity. There was no room for emotions for the powers reacted to those. In order to be a functioning part of society, in order not to hurt or kill, you had to smooth out all the ripples emotions and desires created.

 

That's where Junmyeon came in.  
If gifted ones wanted to feel human, they came to him.

Junmyeon, who always sat at an old, square table in that warehouse by the beach. Between all the strange, forgotten objects and plants slowly taking over, he would sit at the square table in the center every day, as soon as the sun passed its zenith. The air was a little humid, a little salty, but Junmyeon was never fazed by humidity - water loved to submit to him.

Every day, people came to him. There was no price for the colorful little pills piling up on the table, and yet they would sometimes bring him money or things in exchange - rumors had it that this was the reason the warehouse was so packed with strange things and that it used to be empty, save for that heavy table covered in glazed tiles.

They came to the table and took a pill, under the watchful eyes and tiniest smile of a gentle-looking man languidly scraping his silver spoon along the porcelain walls of a quaint tea cup. It was always there, too, nowadays - the cup filled with blue, liquified pills. No one had ever seen him drink of it though, and maybe that was the reason his eyes were so clear.

 

Junmyeon may be a small mystery, but whoever came to him quickly forgot about him. The moment the sweet taste spread in their mouths, they were gone again - gone to bask in the pills effects which included perfect, intuitive control over their power.  
Junmyeon knew his customers - they weren't out to cause anyone harm. He knew Baekhyun, the rebellious kid who spent his time just basking in the sunlight and freely enjoy it without amplifying or rejecting it. There was Kyungsoo, the quiet kid who stayed quiet even under the influence of the pills, but suddenly showed open, child-like and genuine smiles before he went off to the forests.

All of them fell into this certain daze as soon as the pill entered their systems. Junmyeon wasn't going to hold it against them, not with the hallucinations they might be entranced by.

Everything came at a cost. Even humanity.

There was a reason those oh-so-convenient pills weren't available on the streets, after all.

 

Junmyeon had a pet, too. At least that's what people called the boy lounging around the mysterious man ever so often. Junmyeon himself didn't question it at first - Kim Jongdae wore an especially destructive gift, wearing him out and weighing him down. Except there was not much of the strain seen on his face and the kittenish lips that were curled into a never-fading smile. The pills were too strong for that.

They were increasing in number - the days where Jongdae would show up in his quirky clothes, with the smile as small as Junmyeon's, popping one of the candy-like pills into his mouth. And Jongdae never just left after that. That's how people found them throughout the day - Junmyeon sitting at his table and Jongdae sitting next to him like he owned the place... or standing behind him, sitting on the floor or being sprawled out on the cold ground. They called him a cat for his tendency to show up at random times and places.

Junmyeon should be annoyed by a guy who was high as a kite and clung to him like a puppy. He'd been, at first. Sometimes he still was. But Jongdae had a strange allure, emanating from his twinkling eyes and the way he watched his surroundings with interest, clearly seeing a different world than him. He didn't really speak of what he saw, except for the water.

 _The blue water is dancing again_ , he'd say, and Junmyeon would gently reply that he was high.

Sure, he was a nuisance sometimes - but he was company nonetheless.  
Junmyeon hadn't sent him away the first few times, and that's an obvious mistake when it came to strays, so he simply accepted his fate.

 

Jongdae may not be talking about the warped, dizzying world around him, but talk he did. A lot. Just like a cat, he became more shameless every day, getting closer without being asked to. His voice was rather quiet as he watched Junmyeon from the ground, upper body resting on one of the chairs, cheeks mashed against his arms, talking about sparks under his skin and dancing water. The pills made him more quiet, more subdued he'd said one day. Junmyeon suspected the other was merely trying to seduce him in a dazed, clumsy way. Maybe it was a bit of both.

 

Sometimes though... sometimes Junmyeon wasn't so sure anymore. Whether he was seeing the effects of a drug or an intricate mind looking at him, right through the haze.

 

* * *

 

 

When Minseok appeared on a sunny afternoon, Jongdae was there again, draped over his back. Junmyeon saw his fingers loosely intertwining over his chest, felt the other's chin on his shoulder. As usual, he didn't tell him to back off, for that would be a sign this meant _something_. Minseok raised a brow at them, but said nothing. He never did - he was just here for his fill so he could sit back and use freely use his power - a perpetual attempt at slowly gaining control over the power living  inside him. Minseok didn't care. Junmyeon didn't care, either. Or so he told himself.  
  


The moment Minseok was gone, Jongdae started whispering again, lips brushing over the shell of his ear and breath tickling his skin.

"Look, Junmyeon," he whispered. "The water is dancing again."

Junmyeon sighed, but didn't draw away.

"You're seeing things. You're high."

He watched the other's fingers dip into the blue liquid, pointer and middle finger, only to smear it across Junmyeon's right cheek. It left a warm, sticky trail that was rapidly cooling against the air.

He suppressed a shudder and forced his breathing to stay calm. Then he leaned to the left, just enough to see the blond hair and imploring eyes from the corner of his vision.

"Don't do this like I'm yours. I'm not."

To his surprise, the other drew away at that. He'd never done so before, but now he was standing beside Junmyeon, looked at him with a different impression from usual. The impenetrable, warm gaze was tinged and tainted by something like disapproval. It took him off guard, seeing an emotion so muddy and ugly in comparison to the clean, vibrant colors he was used to.

"I'm not yours either," Jongdae said quietly, looking almost haughty. It pricked Junmyeon in a way he hadn't expected it to. People had called him a pet for such a long time that maybe, deep down, Junmyeon had accepted this idea. But it was wrong. Jongdae might be a cat, but he wasn't his pet. _He wasn't his_.

Jongdae's expression softened a bit - but the reprimanding, slightly disappointed undertone only added to the implications Junmyeon was still trying to process.

"You could have changed that."

With this, he turned around to leave. Because cats could visit you one day, and then never show up again if they didn't feel like it. It was too much, the thought that Junmyeon might have rejected him for too long, might have chased him away for good.

In a flash, he reached out to stop him but only got a hold of his blazer. In his hectic movement, the porcelain cup toppled over with a resounding clank, the silver spoon rattling against it and blue liquid spilling across the tiles.

Jongdae stilled in his movements, and turned just enough to get a look at a not so put-together Junmyeon, who was awkwardly reaching out and still holding onto his blazer, half bend over the wet tiles.

Junmyeon took the chance to get to his feet and wordlessly ask the other to turn around by a cautious palm on his upper arm. Jongdae complied, looking calm and patient. Expectant.

"Is it too late to change it?"

For a long second, Jongdae just looked him in the eye, all expressionless. Junmyeon's hesitant fingers were starting to loosen their grip on the other's arms, were slowly letting go and accepting defeat when the kittenish smile returned, slowly blooming across his expression. He could see it reach his eyes.

"Give it a shot," he offered, quiet but playful, challenging even.

Without thinking too much, Junmyeon leaned in to kiss him.  
He tasted very faintly of the salt surrounding them, while Junmyeon knew he himself tasted of blue sugar. The kiss prickled, a thousand tiny pricks washing over his skin. Just like Jongdae had sometimes mused when he was sprawled out on the floor, eyes trained on the ceiling.

When they broke the kiss, Junmyeon became aware of the faint dripping sound.

"Junmyeon, look," Jongdae whispered against his lips. "The water is dancing."

Junmyeon blinked. Turned his head to look at the puddle that was quickly soaking the pills on the table and back to Jongdae with a small smile.

"You're high, Jongdae."

Jongdae mirrored the smile as he reached into his breast pocket to pull out a pill, dangling it in front of him.

"I'm not," he said softly, and Junmyeon's eyes widened.

Jongdae let the pill fall to the ground and blindly reached for a clean one from the table.

"Not yet, that is," he added, popping it into his mouth before backing Junmyeon against the table to kiss him in a more harsh, aggressive manner. Junmyeon's tiny gasp of surprise was swallowed and as he dug his fingers into the table's edge, he felt it tickling.

The blue liquid that was floating in spirals and drops, dancing around them.  
  
Despite the blue sugar perpetually pulsing through Junmyeon's veins.  
He just couldn't help it.


End file.
